


Little Black Angel

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is sleeping, Draco is a bit insecure but wicked. Also, it might be appropriate to note that Draco is ten years old here.</p><p><b>Pairing(s)</b>: Lucius/Draco (implied Lucius/Severus, Lucius/others)<br/><b><strike>Enticements</strike> Warnings</b>: NC-17: chanslash, incest (I am <i>so not</i> going to accuse Narcissa of infidelity in important cases.), rimming, extreme fluff, competely shameless PWP</p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: J.K. Rowling and various big companies own the Harry Potter world and all the characters. (I will not tell my precious son about this particular madness yet. He's <i>way</i> too young to know about Muggle insanities. -Lucius) I don't. Also, they make the money and I don't. Pornography wants to be free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Angel

**Author's Note:**

> (**A/N**: Dedicated to awesome Calairiel because she told me that my basic idea had potential to work on itself. (It was meant to be a part of another story but it _really_ didn't fit in there.) I was also very much under the influence of AnathDeMalfoy's very fluffy and very chan Malfoycest so there goes another dedication. An absolute "Wow, thank you!" to Whoaluke for great beta work, especially as she has an incest squick but beta'd this anyway. The title is snatched from a Death In June's song.)

Little Black Angel

I was ten and afraid, thinking about if I wouldn't be good enough. I hadn't sucked anyone's cock before and the last thing I wanted was to disappoint my Daddy. But I wanted to feel his cock on my lips, inside my mouth. I wanted to taste Lucius.

I knew he desired me. We took baths together and used the smallest bathtub so we could be close to each other. The air was always full of bubbles that did not burst but just floated around, changing colours. Sometimes Daddy would hug me and I felt he was hard. He didn't speak about it, so I guessed I shouldn't tell how nice his big cock felt against my skin. And Lucius didn't say anything when I hugged him back and rubbed my cock against his flat stomach.

I noticed it all so often, lustful darkening in Daddy's eyes, a sensual undertone in his voice. He knew I wanted him too. He loved me as much as I loved him. So... why didn't Lucius touch me? I guessed I was still too small for Daddy to fuck me, but he could have taught me cock-sucking. Was it because- he thought I wouldn't be good enough? I had to prove that he was wrong. But what if I just really _wasn't_ skilled enough? I had not practised. But I wanted him. He was so strong and so beautiful. And it was so _unbecoming_ of a Malfoy to be afraid.

Luckily I had found Daddy's Pensieve. It had been quite carefully hidden behind one of the secret doors of the Manor and if I'd have been caught... Well, Malfoys _don't_ get caught.

It had been full of memories, so sexy, all of them. There had been Severus sucking Lucius' cock. That was no wonder, as I had spied them fucking each other a few times. But Severus didn't look as bitter as he now did. There must have been something bad that happened between him and Daddy. Not that I would have been able to concentrate on that; it wasn't important now.

There had been others. A young black-haired man looking at Lucius with worship in his eyes. Right there I became afraid; maybe it was my hair colour that just didn't turn Daddy on enough. But then there were some blond men and boys, even a few my age. It made me so hard that my cock ached.

Daddy had taught me that Malfoys don't make mistakes. That Malfoys take what they want. So I just decided that I was going to be good enough. Lucius' long silvery-blond hair, his noble features, his skin, pale as the light of the full moon. He was irresistible.

It was great that Lucius and Cissy never slept together. They _loved_ each other, that was clear to see but they never shagged. They didn't want to. And this was between Daddy and me.

I took my black silk robe off. I knew Daddy loved to see me naked. _I_ loved the feeling of Lucius' pale skin against mine. I crawled under his duvet and he slept nude. It made me so aroused I _hurt_. I started to lick his cock. He was asleep, so if I failed, maybe he would not wake up and I'd get a second chance. The youngest boys in his Pensieve didn't look like they knew what they were doing. What if Daddy liked me innocent too? Maybe I could fool him.

Lucius' cock hardened as I licked the sensitive spots just behind his cock-head, like I had seen in his Pensieve. I heard him moan in his sleep so I knew it made him feel good. I continued, covering my teeth with my lips and sucking as much of his length inside my mouth as I was able to take. Daddy removed the covers and when he saw me, his smirk was so lascivious, his eyes like a thunderstorm of dark love and he was rock-hard instantly.

*****

How adorable Draco looked with his sweet lips wrapped around my cock for the first time. My precious son, somewhat shy, awkward and a bit clumsy. It turned me on even more, the way he was so willing, how much he enjoyed sucking my cock.

Of course he had looked into my Pensieve that I had filled with carefully chosen memories and then placed it so that my clever drakeling would find it. A difficult place to find but not too difficult. I didn't want him to come to me too early, for Draco to have been too innocent. I could never have forgiven myself if he hadn' been been aware of exactly what he was doing.

Of course I had fucked boys of his age. It was so lascivious, the way they didn't know what they didn't know they were doing, but this was so very different. They were just fuck-toys. I didn't love them, none of them were Draco, my dear son, my Heir.

Draco was so beautiful; he had crawled naked under my covers while I was sleeping and I awoke to the feeling and the sight of my sinful son licking my cock so eagerly. By Inanna, my fallen cherub was _ten_ and still there was nothing innocent in his expression. He tried so very hard to look like he was sating lusts he didn't understand but his grey eyes were darkened and misty with desire.

Draco's expression was wicked beyond belief when he sucked as much of my length inside his mouth he possibly could. His pale, nimble fingers wrapped around my cock where his mouth couldn't reach. My wanton little imp.

It was no wonder I came inside his sweet mouth so quickly. Draco swallowed as much of my seed as he could, small streams of semen flowing down his chin; how proud my precious son looked.

"Was I good enough, Daddy?"  
"You were perfect, my drakeling."

Draco was _perfect_ indeed. My demon-child, his only fear had been that he wouldn't have been good enough because it was his first blowjob. So young and yet so debauched. So very adorable. So _delicious_.

I licked my seed from his face, kissed him everywhere on his lithe, flawless body and caressed his hairless sac tenderly with my tongue. How beautifully my drakeling moaned when I sucked his small, hard cock. How lovely Draco was, drowning in his pleasure, lost for words and panting when I licked his pink, puckered entrance, thrusting my tongue inside. My son was like hot silk, so impossibly tight as I touched and teased his prostate inside his perfect little arse until he almost fainted from his dry climax.

My angel, fallen so soon. I wrapped my arms protectively around him. Exhausted, Draco fell asleep and I watched my son, my Heir, as he breathed softly, rubbing his slim body against me in his sleep.


End file.
